


Одинокий мужчина со стволом

by Anatolia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hot Papa Argent, M/M, lone hunter needs some wolf, matchmaker Allison, young!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Почему сейчас? - решил оттянуть еще немного времени Крис, чувствуя, как узел на поясе постепенно ослабевает и полы расходятся в стороны.<br/>- Устал ждать, - честно сказал Дерек и подошел ближе, носом уже почти утыкаясь ему в шею. Поросшая черным волосом щека была совсем рядом, бедро касалось бедра, и Крис вдруг заметил, как непристойно топорщится внизу халат.<br/>Дерек проследил направление его взгляда и выразительно поднял брови.<br/>- Ну давай уже, - не выдержал этой пытки Крис, обессиленно закрывая глаза, - ты же все носом чуешь. И тогда еще чуял, правда?<br/>- Правда, - согласился Хейл, кладя руки поверх махровой ткани и вдыхая запах раздувающимся ноздрями. - Меня еще в жизни никто не хотел так, как ты. Даже беты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одинокий мужчина со стволом

Крис нажал на выключатель и загнутый хрустальный листок, который выбирала еще Вик, вспыхнул над головой, осветив ванную. Он отражался в настенном зеркале по пояс — усталое лицо с жестким выражением человека, который давно толком не спал. Рубашка, которую сам же и выгладил — не дочь ведь просить. Брюки с заметной выпуклостью в правом кармане, куда у него была засунута рука. Там у Криса была любимая 93-я Беретта — одна из пары. С некоторых пор он всегда держал ее про себе.  
\- Одинокий мужчина со стволом, - заключил Крис, мимолетно улыбнувшись от того, как прозвучало. И сразу же погрустнев — он теперь разговаривал, и то с самим собой. Дочь, по уши втянутая в дела оборотней и доживающий последние месяцы Джерард существовали как-то отдельно, сами по себе. Молчаливая домработница, Айлин из Санта-Роса-де-Кабаль, вычищала ковры и мела лестницы, мотая толстой смоляной косой. Со стен глядели портреты на аспидно-черном фоне, пылинки медленно танцевали в лучах. Время больше никуда не торопилось.  
Крис вынул руку из кармана, и пистолет, коротко клацнув, лег на бортик ванной. А он вынул свою щетку из шкафчика, смотря в зеркало без единого пятнышка брызг, пока та жужжит. Сейчас, когда жизнь его внутри семьи — а значит, и жизнь вообще, закончилась, он часто думал о совершенно посторонних вещах. Восстанавливая в памяти моменты, которые раньше казались не значимыми.  
Как учился стрелять по-македонски, и влажный от волнения палец соскальзывал с согнутой костяшки, нарушая сцепку и плотность огня. Кейт, сидевшая на изгороди, хохотала, запрокинув лицо с полумесяцем белых зубов.  
\- Да ты с двух рук даже дрочить, небось, не умеешь. Куда тебе стрелять!  
\- Ну не буду же я изображать Диану-охотницу, как баба какая-то, - огрызался Крис, косясь на арбалет за ее спиной. - Это у тебя вообще не оружие, а аксессуар.  
Он положил оба пистолета на бревно, вытирая потные руки о штаны.  
\- А ты знаешь, кем была основана компания «Беретта», а? - положил руку на плечо отец. - Оружейник Бартоломео из местечка Гардоне Валь Тромпия заработал свой стартовый капитал, продав партию аркебуз Венецианскому арсеналу. А аркебузы — это, знаешь ли, род арбалетов.  
Кейт торжествующе потрясла своей пафосной штуковиной над головой.  
В овраге внизу зацветал вереск, мелкие розовые метелочки касались ее высоких сапог с массивными пряжками. Крис помнил все как сейчас, хотя это было века, столетия назад. Тогда у Бартоломео Беретта, наверное, еще только сох темный густой лак на ложах его аркебуз.

***

Ночью Крис лежал на спине, раскинув руки, чувствуя как в шею упираются два приклада. Он спал со своими Береттами — может, из соображений безопасности. А может, потому что больше не с кем было спать.  
Но только желанный сон не шел. Барабан в голове вращался, откидывая пустые гильзы прожитых лет, и Крису виделось, как наяву, то солнечное летнее утро, когда Кейт первый и единственный раз привела своего «бойфренда» домой.  
Крис сидел на скамейке в саду и читал, пока Эллисон звонко лупила ракетками по волану с какой-то подружкой. Из дома вышел парень — совсем мальчишка, если приглядеться, в яркой тенниске с пятнами от ягод и спортивных штанах. Широкий козырек бейсболки нависал над густыми бровями, создавая тень. Пацан хмурился и держал руки в карманах, потому что Кейт даже не подумала его ни с кем познакомить, а сам он явно стеснялся.  
\- Привет, - сказал Крис, откладывая книжку про Амундсена — он обожал вот такие героические биографии. - Я Крис, старший брат Кейт.  
Парень несмело приблизился, пожав его протянутую руку с перепуга сразу двумя своими.  
\- Дерек, - глянул он исподлобья, прикусив пухлую нижнюю губу.  
Крис, конечно, знал, кто эта зараза только поваляет его в постели, сотрет хрупкий налет невинности, как цветную пыль с крыльев бабочки, и бросит. Но оттого, может быть, его было как-то заранее жалко — хмурого, застенчивого Дерека в точках подростковых прыщей. Если бы Крис только мог — он бы выпустил его через заднюю калитку и сказал больше никогда не возвращаться.  
\- Хочешь домашнего лимонада, Дерек? - улыбнулся он, давя желание защитить, уберечь, отговорить. Поймать в кольцо рук и сцепить их у ребенка на животе.  
\- Не откажусь, - буркнул тот, и Крис только слегка приобнял его за поясницу, уводя с собой в кухню. Потому что юный угрюмый Дерек был не его.  
\- Счет семь-один в мою пользу! - крикнула Эллисон. Он обернулся и посмотрел на дочкин победный танец по выстриженной лужайке. Только чтобы отвести взгляд и поймать жадный взгляд подростка, приклеенный к его голой груди в распахнутой рубашке.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Арджент, - смутился тот — ярко, до густого румянца, - я сам налью попить.  
Он уже давно ушел, а Крис так и стоял там, прижимая пальцы к векам. Безуспешно силясь выдавить намертво запечатленный на сетчатке негатив.  
Забавно, но крисов контуженный мозг раз за разом выбирал именно этот эпизод перед тем, как плавно сменить ритм волн. Нынешний Дерек Хейл, наверное, и понятия не имел, что Крис Арджент, потомственный охотник и гроза волков, до сих пор грезит о нем, засыпая. Но и правда - кому сказать, смешно.

***

Сегодня он без стука вошел в комнату к Эллисон, убедившись в худших подозрениях — та даже не думала прекратить спать с ребятами из Стаи. Это была просто чертова семейка зоофилов. Сначала Кейт, у которой все стены в комнате были увешаны порно-комиксами про Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Теперь эта пигалица, крутившая уже со вторым по счету зубастым дружком. Похоже, обычные люди ей были уже пресноваты.  
Крис только с досадой поморщился, наливая себе из кофейника уже густое, с жижей — ничего удивительного тут не было. Как англичане и французы когда-то, заселяя материк, не могли не перемешаться с индейцами, так охотники редко удерживались от того, чтобы не оказаться в постели с оборотнем. Оно было сильнее всех логических доводов, и потому неимоверно бесило.  
Наврное, к лучшему, что их хваленый семейный кодекс для Криса уже давно стал только набором красивых фраз, писанных с завитушками. У него теперь не было никакой особенной цели — кроме, разве что, уберечь дочь от совсем крупных неприятностей. Но только из головы не шел взгляд Эллисон, полный упрека, и тихое, брошенное в спину: «Ты просто слишком долго был один, пап.»  
С этим поспорить было никак нельзя. Крис слишком долго был один, а еще — слишком долго мечтал о том, чему никогда не суждено сбыться. Теперешний Дерек Хейл — он был уверен, все еще помнит сгоревший дотла дом, оцепленный желтой полицейской лентой по периметру. Аконитовую пулю, всаженную в предплечье, звон разбитых стекол на безлюдной заправке. И совсем не помнит Криса, брата Кейт, который смотрел на него, большими глотками пьющего лимонад прямо из кувшина, и сжимал кулаки, пытаясь совладать с собой.

***

Крис даже не сразу узнал его, увидев столько лет спустя. Вереск на пустоши, где старые гильзы ржавели, придавленные слоем торфа, с тех пор уже много раз успел зацвести. Сам Крис поменялся не сильно — может, только коротко стриженные волосы и борода засеребрились, да лоб сильнее прорезали морщины. А вот Хейл...  
Он больше не был угловатым нескладным подростком. Дерек теперь был мощным, с рельефной красивой спиной, и тенниска натягивалась на предплечьях мучительно туго, обрисовывая прокачанные руки. Если бы только Кейт была жива, она непременно нашла бы парочку язвительных фраз, чтобы уколоть братца, уязвить этой непозволительной для охотника слабостью. Но Крис знал все и сам.  
Крис много бы дал, только бы снова встретить взгляд грустных зеленых глаз и разделить на двоих горечь потерь, от которой у него уже сводило скулы. Но только он единственный из этой семьи не мог переступить через себя и снять с плеча винтовку, разжать сведенные пальцы и отложить поблескивающий хромированной сталью пистолет. Не мог заставить себя приблизиться ни на шаг, даже если Дерек Хейл при каждой их стычке нарывался так явно, что только слепой бы не заметил.  
Крису не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, что понять — он просто боится. Чертовски боится того, каким слабым и уязвимым он может оказаться под своей искусственной броней. С открытым сердцем, без ствола в каждой руке, на которых выгравировано въевшееся в подкорку лаконичное: Pietro Beretta Gardone V. T.

***

Джерард как-то, с прозрачными от виски глазами, объяснял, смешливо глядя на него через стол:  
\- Все говорят, что у Беретты символ — трезубец, но это полная ерунда, сын. Хочешь знать, что это значит на самом деле?  
Крис только кивнул, по опыту зная, что пьяный Джерард все равно будет разглагольствовать об оружии, пока его не срубит прямо за столом.  
\- Ну так слушай. В тридцатых годах тогдашний глава компании в своем родном городке встретил Габриэля Д'Аннунцио, отставного моряка. На воротах его усадьбы был символ — три стрелы, летящие в цель. Ты не думай, до этого-то у них куча логотипов перебывала.  
\- Утка с расправленными крыльями, - припомнил с усилием Крис, - это когда они, чтобы не обанкротиться, с военного на охотничье перешли.  
Но Джерард его даже не слушал, улыбаясь — этакий благостный старичок, а не бывший глава клана.  
\- Первая стрела, рассказал ему Габриэль - это предупредительный по корме. Второй стреляют уже по носу. И третья, если корабль все еще не капитулирует, летит прямо в того, кто ближе к борту. Вот так у нас делаются дела.  
Крис только зажмурился, сжимая руками виски.  
Дерек Хейл выпустил в него целую тучу предупредительных стрел. Да он ими был просто утыкан весь, как ёж. Все эти взгляды, двусмысленности, обтирания плечами. Но Хейл никак не мог понять, что нужно уже бить сразу на поражение. Что он, Крис Арджент с намертво вбитыми в голову правилами, просто не может иначе.  
Иногда Крис думал, что это персональное его проклятие — так искренне и сильно кого-то желать, будучи не в силах даже просто открыть рот и сказать об этом. Кейт, даже корчась на адовых крюках, наверное, хохотала над ним, убогим.

***

Эллисон за ужином вела себя как-то подозрительно — выдержки у нее еще не было никакой. Вертелась беспрестанно, дрожащими руками наливала себе воды из кувшина, звякала приборами о тарелку. Крис терпел, не делал замечаний — в конце концов, он был не самым лучшим отцом и редко говорил с собственным ребенком по душам. Какие уж тут придирки.  
После он сидел у себя в кабинете, листая кисло пахнущие желтоватые страницы, ощущая себя дряхлым и отжившим куском прошлого. Таким же, как все эти старинные фолианты с гравюрами и тиснением на обложке. Все, во что Крис когда-то верил, к чему себя готовил с ранней юности, рассыпалось в прах, оставив после себя только ощущение ненужности и одиночество. Вино пятнало пальцы липким и красным, и Крис дергал кадыком, заливая тоску терпким, тщательно дозированным лекарством.  
Часы на стене гулко пробили два, когда он встал из-за стола, расставив все книги по местам.  
Поднялся наверх, принял душ, с закрытыми глазами намыливая волосы в паху и на груди. Одинокому мужчине со стволом оставалось только трогать самого себя — но Крис не делал даже этого, по какой-то странной логике отрицая самое примитивное из удовольствий. Может, желая наказать себя за свою же нерешительность — да его дочь, девчонка-школьница, и то была смелее, когда дело касалось...  
Крис промокнул полотенцем еще влажные волосы, босыми ногами стоя на коврике в одном халате. Повесил его на горячую металлическую трубу, расправив чуть погодя, хотя больше не было Вик, чтобы доставать его этим. Выключив в ванной свет, он направился в спальню. Внизу было тихо — Эллисон либо уже спала, либо, что еще вероятнее, просто отсутствовала дома.  
Затворив за собой дверь, Крис было собрался задернуть неплотно прикрытые шторы, как вдруг застыл, ужасаясь своей немыслимо яркой галлюцинации.  
В изножье его постели, уставясь на Криса, сидел Дерек Хейл. Он не насмехался и ничего не говорил, что еще больше убеждало в том, что у Криса от воздержания и затворничества все-таки окончательно поехала крыша.

***

\- Ну, дожил, - сказал Крис в тишине, на что галлюцинация ответила знакомым глухим голосом:  
\- А я думал, ты меня продырявишь, сразу как войдешь.  
Крис вздрогнул и еле удержался от того, чтобы попятиться назад — он ведь и подумать не мог, что это может быть правдой.  
\- Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь у меня в спальне? - спросил он, стараясь не терять присутствие духа. Впрочем, реальный или нет, Хейл не казался угрожающим.  
\- Меня впустила Эллисон, - объяснил тот, пожимая широченными плечами, как будто все это было в порядке вещей. - У вас же оконные рамы под напряжением теперь.  
\- Это не объясняет... - начал Крис, но Хейл прервал его, вполголоса позвав:  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Сам иди сюда, - из последних сил огрызнулся он, обмирая от прошивающей тело дрожи.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто сказал тот, и встал. Мягкими крадущимися шагами сократил расстояние между ними и остановился совсем рядом. Так близко они не были никогда — с того самого дня, как он положил руку тому мальчишке на поясницу, на миг ощутив гладкую кожу под задравшейся тенниской.  
\- Чего тебе надо? - поднял голову Крис, посмотрев ему в глаза. Между верхней губой и усами у Дерека призывно белела полоска, и Крис сглотнул, упираясь ладонями в стену позади себя.  
\- А ты не знаешь? - спросил Дерек, оглядывая его всего без стеснения. - Я думал, вы, охотники, народ проницательный.  
Подколки - это уже было знакомо, и Крис прижался спиной к обоям, выдыхая:  
\- А я думал, у тебя для этого есть Стая.  
\- Не будь таким колючим, - попросил Хейл, и он запоздало вспомнил, как многое оборотень может считывать через запах.  
\- Почему сейчас? - решил оттянуть еще немного времени Крис, чувствуя, как узел на поясе постепенно ослабевает и полы расходятся в стороны.  
\- Устал ждать, - честно сказал Дерек и подошел ближе, носом уже почти утыкаясь ему в шею. Поросшая черным волосом щека была совсем рядом, бедро касалось бедра, и Крис вдруг заметил, как непристойно топорщится внизу халат.  
Дерек проследил направление его взгляда и выразительно поднял брови.  
\- Ну давай уже, - не выдержал этой пытки Крис, обессиленно закрывая глаза, - ты же все носом чуешь. И тогда еще чуял, правда?  
\- Правда, - согласился Хейл, кладя руки поверх махровой ткани и вдыхая запах раздувающимся ноздрями. - Меня еще в жизни никто не хотел так, как ты. Даже беты.  
Дерек не был напористым и грубым, как Крис всегда думал об оборотнях. Он трогал его поверх плотного банного халата, широкими ладонями оглаживал спину и пониже, потираясь о махровый бугор своим, выпирающим из джинсов.  
Сцепив зубы, Крис терпел. Он так и знал, что если у них когда-нибудь будет, Дерек отомстит ему за то, что так долго с этим тянул.  
\- И что, ты решил завалить охотника? - спросил он, хватая Хейла за запястье и просовывая себе под полу, уже невменяемый от всех этих волчьих предварительных ласк.  
\- Нет, - шепнул тот у самых губ, охватывая горячей рукой его торчащий член, - я к тебе сам сдаваться пришел.  
Этого Крис уже не выдержал, схватив его за шею и притянув к себе, впившись в сочные губы, о которых мечтал столько времени. Дерек и целовался точно так же, как ласкал — чувственно, глубоко, так умело отдрачивая, что Крис застонал ему в рот, щупая налившееся сквозь плотные джинсы.  
\- Снимай все к черту, - хрипло выдохнул он, оторвавшись на секунду.  
Дерек послушался, раздевшись донага под его пристальным тяжелым взглядом. Крис только стиснул кулак у самого основания — плечи Дерека, его живот и грудь, ноги — все состояло из литых бугрящихся мышц. И это все было — ему? Он ничего не сказал вслух, но Хейл хищно оскалился, подходя ближе, запрокидывая голову. Так он был совсем невозможно хорош — весь напряженный, словно готовый к драке.  
\- Если хочешь что-то в меня всадить, Арджент, я готов даже повернуться к тебе спиной.  
\- С-скотина, - кривя губы в улыбке, просипел он, - у тебя есть что-нибудь?  
Дерек на это только покачал головой:  
\- Так давай. Я тебя запомнить хочу.  
Крис, как во сне, смотрел, как он становится раздвинутыми коленями на постель, прогибаясь в поясе и открываясь ему совсем весь. Крис только провел ребром ладони по ложбинке, поросшей густым волосом — и Дерек задрожал и подставился еще больше, уткнув лоб в скрещенные руки.  
У Криса была только слюна, и он набрал ее побольше, сплюнув белой пеной в ладонь. А потом размазал клейкое по краям дырки, в которую буквально затягивало пальцы.  
\- Я сейчас, - успокаивал он, целуя щекотно колющую волосками поясницу — сейчас уже, потерпи.  
\- Охх, - выдохнул Дерек, поджимая ягодицы и ерзая под ним. - Вот ты во всем так тянешь.  
Крис медленно въехал в него по собственной слюне, цепко придерживая за бока и дыша с перерывами. Его кидало то в жар, то в холод, когда задвигал Дереку на всю длину, глядя, как раздутый блестящий член погружается в него по основание. Хейл скулил и толкался навстречу, после каждого толчка жалобно подвывая. А потом раздался треск рвущейся ткани, и Крис, обмирая, вспомнил, с кем он спит.  
\- Еще давай, - прорычал Дерек, раздирая его простыни когтями на трепещущие белые ленточки. У Криса аж в глазах потемнело, и он так засадил Хейлу, что тот с гортанным стоном выгнулся, зажимая его, словно в капкане. Пережить это спокойно Крис не смог — спустил в него тут же, запоздало осознавая, что Дерек кончил под ним нетронутый.  
\- Не хочу из тебя выходить, - сказал он, оглаживая мускулистые ладные бока. Жалея о том, что все уже произошло — Крис даже не успел толком насладиться.  
\- Так оставайся, блять, - с вымученным смешком ответил тот, нежно пожимая изнутри, и Крис впился в него ногтями, дрожа.  
\- Сам оставайся, - только и ответил он, трогая губами соленую бороздку посередине дерековой спины.

***

Когда Крис открыл глаза, то сразу же зажмурился — солнце немилосердно-ярко светило сквозь так и не задернутые с вечера шторы. Он покосился вбок, тут же обнаружив лежащую на соседней подушке голову Дерека Хейла. Тот спал сном младенца — ну, разве что очень небритого и взрослого, но тем не менее. От густых ресниц на щеку падала тень, и Крис сам зажал себе рот, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
Что делать с Эллисон, он, как всегда, толком не знал. С одной стороны — выпороть бы эту совсем отбившуюся от рук девицу. Но с другой — если бы не ее стратегии, Крису бы так и быть одиноким мужчиной со стволом и без оборотня в койке. А это было бы ну совсем не здорово.


End file.
